1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image inspection data creating device, a computer-readable recording medium having an image inspection data creating program recorded thereon, and an image inspection data creating method which create data for inspecting an image represented by page data to be printed and an image which is represented by print data which is obtained by converting the page data and is outputted to a printing machine.
2. Description of the Background Art
Page data which represents a page image of a print image created by a page description language such as PostScript (the registered trademark of Adobe Systems Incorporated) or PDF is generally printed by first rasterizing (referred to as “RIP” below) the page data and using the print data created by the RIP.
In such a case, the page data created by electronic processing and the printed data obtained as a result of performing the RIP on the page data are both electronic data. Hence, at a stage before a printed material is provided by a printing machine, a page image represented by page data and a print image represented by print data obtained as a result of performing RIP on the page data can be confirmed only through a display element (more specifically, a display element such as a liquid crystal display, a CRT or an organic EL display) of a computer which processes the page data or the print data.
In this regard, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-203016 displays the prior art of performing image inspection by comparing a page image represented by page data and a print image represented by print data.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-203016 discloses detecting a difference by comparing images represented by data created in different process between plate making process and printing process (that is, by comparing a page image represented by page data created in page data creation process and a print image represented by print data created in process of performing RIP on the page data).
However, a conventional aspect has a problem that, when a difference is detected, whether the difference is caused by page data or print data cannot be confirmed.
When, for example, page data is created using a font which is not implemented on a device which performs RIP, or when page data in which a color which cannot be used by a printing machine is specified to an object on a page, a difference between a page image represented by page data and a print image represented by print data is produced by creation of the page data.
Hence, a mechanism which has a page data creator confirm a comparison result of a page image represented by page data and a print image represented by print data and confirm whether the difference is produced by the page data or the print data is necessary.
Further, when, upon creation of print data, calling an object linked in page data fails and RIP is performed, or when an arrangement direction of an object on a page is inverted and RIP is performed, a difference between a page image represented by page data and a print image represented by print data is produced by a trouble caused by RIP in some cases.
Hence, a mechanism which has a RIP operator confirm a comparison result of a page image represented by page data and a print image represented by print data and confirm whether the difference is produced by the page data or the print data is necessary.